


I Saw 'Mommy' Kissing Santa Claus

by m4z3lt0v



Category: GOT7
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4z3lt0v/pseuds/m4z3lt0v
Summary: Title: I SAW 'MOMMY' KISSING SANTA CLAUSMain Pairing/s: MarkSonSub-Pairing/s: noneLength: One-shotGenre: Fluff, RomanceRating: PG-13Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but myself... and this story.Warning: Please bear with the mistakes and typographical errors.Summary: ‘No wonder I get gifts from Santa every year? He’s really close with my mommy!’





	

  
A little girl squirmed on her bed as she heard chuckles outside her room.  
She was about to go back to sleep when she remembered what day it is. “It’s Christmas Day”, she told herself sleepily but with hint of excitement.  
“If it’s Christmas, then that means one thing?” this time asking herself. Santa Claus will drop by to give her gift and she hopes her daddy did not eat the gingerbread cookies and milk that her mommy helped her prepare for Santa as a thank you gift for giving her another toy this year.  
It seems like ever since she heard about Santa Claus from her parents, she became really curious and asks them a lot about him.  
Being good parents to their daughter, they told her all the myths about Santa’s duties during Christmas and one of which is giving gifts to children who were nice the whole year.  
Since then this little girl literally believed her parents and even tried to convince them that they should share what they have to the poor and help other people in need so Santa Claus will put her name on his list of nice children.  
She is such a smart and thoughtful kid, right?  
After hearing their daughter’s plan, the ever so proud parents are nice enough to willingly help her with it though they know what is or should we say who is really behind their Santa story.  
As Jamie sat up and swiftly got off her bed, she walks towards her bedroom door, tiptoed a little as she reached for the doorknob and opened the door.

[Jamie's POV]

I stepped outside my room and the first sight I saw shocked me. I felt my cheeks turned red just by seeing the two figures sitting on the couch right beside the Christmas tree. I know those figures. That’s my mommy and Santa Claus! Wait! ‘Santa Claus?! Mommy knows Santa?’ I thought to myself with disbelief.  
‘No wonder I get gifts from Santa every year? He’s really close to my mommy!’ but what made me blush more is seeing mommy feed Santa with the food we prepared for him. Seems like Santa loved it ‘cause the plate is almost empty and his munching on it with all smiles.  
Why do I feel that his smile is somehow familiar?  
I suddenly jumped off my place when both mommy and Santa stood up and started to walk towards the kitchen.  
But on their way there, Santa suddenly grabs mommy’s hand and pointed at the mistletoe just above them. They both smiled then mommy gave Santa a peck on the lips. ‘What?!’ And before my mind can process what happened, Santa wrapped his arms around mommy’s waist and kissed him just like how daddy kisses mommy!  
I wonder what daddy will say about that kiss because he always tell people that only me and him can kiss mommy?!

Meanwhile...  
“Markiepooh” Jackson grabbed Mark's wrist and stopped him as they were about to enter the kitchen. When he got Mark's attention, he pointed at the mistletoe right above them. Jackson grinned and Mark smiled as he blushed. Mark knows what his husband means.  
Of course, Jackson made sure to put up lots of mistletoes around the house so that he has another reason to get more kisses from his husband. He is such a clever husband indeed.  
Jackson started to lean closer to his wife as he pucker his lips ready for the kiss.  
Mark on the other hand, though he’s used to his husband’s perverted antics, he still feels shy and he does not even know why.  
Since he loves his husband so much and admits that he loves kissing him too, he leans forward and gave him a peck on the lips. But before he can pull away Jackson grabbed him by the waist and kissed him full on the lips.  
“Merry Christmas, I love you and Jamie with all my life. You know that, right?”  
“Merry Christmas, Gaga. I love you and our baby just the same.” Mark answered giving Jackson another peck on the lips.  
Jackson and Mark keep staring at each other not knowing a pair of cute little eyes is staring at them with lots of questions in her innocent mind.

 

  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> PS: I thought of the name Jamie by combining Jackson and Mark's names. It was not intended to have the same name as Jimin/Jamie. But if you like her, I guess you can think of her as their daughter since she is younger anyway! By the way, this was originally an EunHae story, revised just in time for Christmas! Happy Holidays!


End file.
